The Fantastical Teufort Debacle
by Suwako The Frog
Summary: Due to a series of strange events, Teufort is transported to Gensokyo, resulting in some... interesting encounters. EDIT: Now revised for readability, with slight changes and additions to the story to boot!
1. The Start of a New Day

**The Fantastical Teufort Debacle: By Suwako the Frog**

**Chapter 1: A Start of a New Day**

It was in the middle of a cease-fire in Teufort, with tensions growing between the two teams. The extreme heat from the desert wasn't helping anything either. The Red Sniper was fiddling with his rifle, adjusting his scope, and polishing the rifle's chamber. The Pyro was directly below him, lighting a match, and staring at it endlessly.

The Red Engineer was in his workshop, which was a quite small room, with the ceiling just touching the top of his helmet. He looked down at what he had, which was a partially broken teleporter, which the Blu Spy sapped during the battle earlier. He hated that decieving, backstabbing Frenchman with a passion.

His neat suit, his cigar smoking, the way he acts like a gentleman,yet fights like a coward. The Engineer is claimed of just hiding behind his little sentry, letting it do all of the work. At least he can fight fairly, unlike the Spy.

The Engineer began to work on his device, taking what parts he needed from his piles of scrap, shaping them to what he needed, and attaching them to the device, which was finally starting to shape after an hour's work. He worked for two more hours, toiling away, the occasional teammate poking their heads in, interested in what the Texan was doing, to be quickly shooed off by a wrench.

Finally, when the sun began to set, the cool night breeze beginning to blow into Teufort, the Engineer chuckled. He had finished his teleporter, shining in the dull light of the workshop. "I see you have finished your work, laborer." came a voice from the entrance to the room. The Engineer quickly grabbed his handgun and whipped around to find the Blu spy, flicking a cigarette on the floor.

"Why shouldn't I just shoot ya'll right now?" asked the Engineer.

"It is quite simple, pardner. You kill me, you are out of a job. We are in the middle of a cease-fire, if you haven't figured that out already." The Spy replied, grabbing a new cigarette from his case. The Engineer sighed, and put the handgun in his holster.

"So, what is a backstabbing fiend such as yourself doing here?"

"I'm just watching your repairing process, I honestly have nothing else to do with those illiterate idiots back at my base."

"As much as I hate you, you do have a point. The only other people here who can actually have a civilized conversation is the doctor, and that aussie upstairs. Why i'm sharing this with ya'll, I haven't the damnest clue, but I honestly don't care right now." The Engineer answered, picking up the spy's cigarette, and putting it in the trash can next to him.

"I honestly do not like murdering your toys that much, if it makes you feel any better."

"Then why do you have the job then?" The Spy then sighed.

"Family business, it's run in the family for several generations. How did you get the job?"

"Same as you, and I believe it's the same with most people around here, we're just picking up from where our fathers and grandfathers left off, killing each other for seemingly pointless briefcases."

"Indeed." the Spy replied.

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently, as if an atomic bomb just detonated outside, and considering how the workshop is built like a nuclear bunker, that wasn't entirely out of the question. The teleporter was the only thing in the room staying completly still, as it sparked and made strange noises. Then, after a minute and a half the shaking stopped, everything was back in place as if nothing had ever happened.

"What in the sam hell was that?" The Engineer blurted.

The Spy replied with a simple "I have not a clue." The two peeked thier heads outside the room, and everything still seemed to be in order. Except for the fact that there was sunlight coming into the fort. The two were somewhat confused, they knew that not a minute ago had the sun had just set. They wandered outside onto the bridge area, and knew that there was something completely and utterly wrong. The base looked as if it had been sawed off at the middle, and beyond what was left of the bridge, was a forest.

"Oh, merde." The Spy simply said, putting his palm to his face in the process.

"Well,that's not something ya'll see everyday." The Engineer blurted. The Engineer also noticed that something was off, not the fact that the desert seemed to be gone, but that there was and odd smell in the air, the smell that occurs directly after someone uses his teleporters. He also noticed that red particles were swishing around in the air, another sign of teleportation. But teleportation on such a a scale? Impossible, so the Engineer thought.

"Laborer, we need to find our teammates, whether they be Red our Blu does not matter." The Spy replied, snapping the Engineer of of his confusion.

"Oh, yeah, probably a good idea."

-

Meanwhile, shortly before the teleportation.

"Reimu, I think you're out of tea." yelled Suika, who was digging around in Reimu's storehouse.

"Eh, I guess I gotta go on a shopping trip soon." Reimu replied, as she checked the donation box. A familar witch began to descend towards the shrine, with a puppeteer in tow.

"Marisa, get me off of this thing!"

"Fine,fine, be a scaredy cat if you want,ze, i'll just take what you offered then." Marisa said, as they hit the ground.

Alice then sighed and replied "Fine, you win, here's those books you wanted." Alice then pulled some books out of a small duffle bag and handed them to Marisa.

"Marisa, Alice, what were you two doing?" Reimu asked.

"Our little puppeteer here thought she could stomach an entire ride on my broom all around Gensokyo. She bet these books, and lost."

"I really underestimated my fear of heights here."

"Would you like my last bit of tea, Alice? I insist." Reimu blurted.

"If you insist, I shall partake." Alice then scooped up the cup of tea, and drank it slowly. Then suddenly, a large boom occured in the distance, causing a red flurry of particles to rain down from the sky like snow. Suika took a swig of sake from her bottle.

"Looks...*hic*...pretty."Suika blurted.

"Whatever that boom was, it came from the Forest of Magic,ze." Marisa rebutled.

"I really hope it didn't crash on my house, or i'll have to rebuild it AGAIN. Alice said, glaring at Marisa,who proceeded to grab her and fly towards the forest while Alice yelled at her.

"Well, I guess they are going there, Suika, wanna come? "Reimu asked.

"I'll just..*hic*.. stay here, you run off to do that thing." Suika then proceeded to fall asleep on the patio, as Reimu nodded her head in pity, and flew off towards the forest.


	2. The Shrine and the Bamboo Forest

Author's Note

Well, I'll tell you right now, these chapters are going to come out very irratically, could be tomorrow, could be next week, could even be next month, I just lose track of time.

Chapter 2

The Shrine and The Bamboo Forest

Meanwhile, at TF Industries

"Success, you have captured the control point!" The Announcer yelled, sipping a mug of coffee in the process.

"Administrator, we have a problem." The Announcer swiveled her chair around to find Mrs. Pauling, who had a face of great concern.

"Ah, I've been wanting to talk to you anyways." the Administrator spoke.

"Teufort is gone." stated. The Administrator then spit out her coffee.

"What the hell do you mean by gone?!" The Administrator yelled.

"We lost the signals earlier, then they sent a team over to check, and there was nothing but a crater." Pauling explained.

The Administrator's mind started thinking of what could possibly do it, and the only thing she could think of was the Engineer. Dell Conagher, the only person to can teleport a person without having them come out the other end dead. But even he had trouble teleporting larger objects, so a base would be impossible, even for him.

"Mrs. Pauling, I want the files on Dell Conagher, NOW." the Administrator ordered. Mrs. Pauling then rushed down the hallway, while the Administrator spun back to her job.

Meanwhile, near the Hakurei Shrine

A small shack stood near the edge of the forest. It was quite ramshackle, made of wood, with a red roof. The Demoman stumbled out of the shack, very confused with his surrondings.

"Aye, what just happened?" the Demoman blurted as he wandered out onto a set of steps, which he hazily stumbled up, occasionally tripping and falling down the stairs again.

He eventually reached the top, and walked to what appeared to be a sleeping girl. The Demo ignored everything except the fact that there was a bottle tied to her neck. He reached towards the bottle, and his hand was instantly grabbed.

"Trying to..*hic*..steal my sake?" the girl asked.

"Aye, i'm looking for a drink." the Demo retorted.

"Well, you could have asked. Who are you anyways?" the girl inquired.

"Tavish Degroot, demolitions expert, Scotsman, and a drinker of alcohol. Now, who would ye be?" Demo explained.

"I'm Suika..*hic*..Suika Ibuki, resident Oni." Suika said. The Demoman knew what Oni were, and he was honored to meet one.

"An Oni? You honor me with your prescence." the Demoman bowed. Suika blushed at Tavish's comment, and took a swig from her bottle.

"Want some sake?" Suika asked.

"Aye, that's the stuff." Demo cheerfully replied. The Demoman and Suika then drank, and drank, and drank some more.

Meanwhile, in the Bamboo Forest

The Medic woke up with a bang, literally. He stood up, surveying surrondings. His room seemed to be fine, aside from the noise that almost ruptured his eardrums.

The Pyro came towards him, and, with his muffled voice, he said "Mmmph,mmmph."

"Ja, I heard it. Woke me up, actually." The Medic replied. Everyone on the team actually was required to learn what the Pyro was saying, in order for the Pyro to not have to take off his mask in the heat of battle.

"Mmmmmph, mmmm."

"Vhat? The rest of ze base is gone? Oh, wunderbar." The Pyro unstrapped the back of his mask, and took it off.

"I might as well take off that damn thing."

"I guess it is quite cramped in there."

The Pyro was of relatively young age, with dark green eyes that seemed to be able to pierce into one's soul. He also had a thin coat of light brown hair that was quite greasy.

"You would not even imagine the hallucinations I have seen in there."

"So, ze other part of the base is gone?"

"Apparently. Seems like teleportation, considering the fact of what is outside."

"Oh? I might as vell know where we are." The Medic walked up the ramp, to find a forest of bamboo awaiting him.

"Well, zhat's wunderbar. We may need a course of action."

"Just a suggestion here, we could just burn down the forest." The Pyro replied.

"Dummkopf, that's a horrible idea. We don't want ze people thinking we are trying to attack them."

"Good point. Shall we just pack up and try to find civilization?"

"Ja, do you have any other plans?" The Pyro pondered for a second.

"Plans that don't involve burning acres of land."

"In that case, I have nothing." The Medic took what he could and filled it in his pack, along with his Medigun, Syringe gun, and Bonesaw. The Pyro opened his locker, and took some food, matches, and his precious Flamethrower, Flare Gun, and Fireaxe. The duo went out of the room, and headed into the forest.

They went on for what seemed to be miles. It was a maze of bamboo with no end in sight. The Medic was getting relatively tired, so the two sat down to rest for a minute.

"We have been going on for hours, and zhere is nothing else but bamboo. Whatever sort of dummkopf sent us here, I vill rip out his heart and make a trophy mount for it."

"Eh, I would just burn him."

"Vhat is it about you and fire?"

"I like fire, that's all you really need to know." The Pyro replied subtly. " Be careful with zhat obsession, or you may get burned."

Then the two hear a rusting in the bamboo behind them, and readied their weapons.

"Who goes there?" blurted the Pyro. No response.

"Maybe it vas our imaginations playing tricks." The Medic replied.

"Maybe, but we might want to start moving again."

"Ja, good idea."

"Where do ya think you're going?" The Pyro turned around to find a girl, with long, silver hair, with many bows attached to it. She also wore a pair of red pants with many paper charms attached to them. But the most noticeable part was her blood red eyes. She formed a fireball in her hand and hurled it at the Pyro, who quickly dodged it. He pulled out his Flare Gun and shot the girl straight in the chest, catching her on fire.

"Fireballs, huh? So I meet someone else who shares my love of fire. I hope you like burning as well." The girl then laughed.

"You think you can fight me, the Immortal Bird?"

"Suppose I do." "Then, prepare to meet your maker." She flung another series of fireballs at the Pyro, who either cut them apart with his axe, or absorbed them with his suit. He lunged with his axe, cutting off the girl's hand. She held off the pain, and punched him in the chest with a fire-laden punch, sending him flying through the forest.

"I suppose we won't be seeing your friend for a while." Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain go through her back. It was the Pyro's axe, now lodged in her shoulder.

"You can't get rid of me THAT easily." The Pyro pulled out the axe, and chopped the girl's head off, spraying blood over the ground.

"Vhat was...grisly." The Medic replied.

"Considering what you do, i'm actually quite surprised by that comment."

"May I see the body?"

"Do what you want, but I get to burn it in the end." The Medic sighed.

"Fine, you can burn ze body after I am done." The Medic turned towards the body, to find it gone.

"Vhat? The body vas right here!"

"Sorry, but I'd rather not be examined, thank you very much." The Medic looked up to find the girl staring him in the face. "Schei e."

"I don't speak that much German, but I get what that means at least. So i'm guessing you are surprised?"

"Dummkopf, of course I am, you should have died!"

"Well, they don't call me the Immortal Bird for nothing. Oh, and the name's Mokou."

"Well, thanks for trying to kill us."

"Sorry, it's just the fact that men are quite rare around these parts, all of them I have met have tried to kill me." Mokou answered.

"Well, do you know anywhere we can go? We've been wandering out here for what seems like hours." The Pyro asked.

"Of course, it's my self-proclaimed job actually." The Medic then came up to the Pyro and whispered in his ear.

"Pyro, I vould'nt trust her, she may be trying to kill us."

"Medic, it's okay, if she betrays us, I have a plan." Pyro whispered back.

"What ya talking bout over there?"

"Nothing of relevance." The Medic quickly answered.

"So, shall we head off?" Mokou asked.

"Ja, of course." The duo, with their new member head deeper into the forest as night began to encroach on them.

Well,that's what I have so far, the Engineer and Spy shall take center stage again next chapter. Also, please leave a review, I would love to hear your opinion, ways to improve, ETC. If you could do this, I will be quite pleased. 


	3. Border Patrol

Chapter 3: Border Patrol

Back at the Red Base, earlier that day

The Engineer headed up the creaky wooden steps to the Sniper's room, pondering about the events that had happened in detail. Before the Engineer got up the steps, the Sniper rounded the corner, weilding his Kukri in one hand, rifle in the other.  
The Sniper was a intresting man, to say the least. No one knew his real name, and he persisted that people stop pestering him about it, which they obliged. He wore a slouch hat, folded at the brim, with a light brown band of alligator teeth wrapped around the crown of it. His jacket was rugged, worn from years of the Australian outback.  
He had a usually calm demeanor, keeping to himself, and rarely working with others.

"Sniper, I was looking for ya."

"Let me guess Truckie, we are not in the middle of the bloody desert anymore and you thought I wouldn't bloody know." The Sniper replied.

"Well, we also have the Blu Spy here."

"That slippery backstabbing snake is stuck here too? This just gets better and better."

The Spy then came in behind the Engineer, replying "Yes, joyous days, I'm stuck in the middle of the forest with the two people who want to rip out my guts. Simply splendid." the Spy mocked.

Then voices came from the distance, to which the Sniper went onto the deck, and searched with his Sniper, to which then his face was confused.

"I think you two may be interested to see this." The Sniper handed his rifle to the Engineer who looked through, seeing two girls on a broomstick, and another just flying without anything.

"Well, now i've truly seen everything." He handed the rifle to the Spy, who just shook his head in disbelief.

"They are coming this way, since they probably heard the boom. Have any plans Texan?" Spy asked.

"We don't know whether they want to kill us, or talk, and from here it's quite hard to tell. I would personally try reasoning with them, as I really do not want to fight another person with magic, I still remember the whole deal with the wizard, and i'd prefer not having a structurally superfluous new behind." The Engineer replied.

"I agree." The Sniper blurted. The Spy concurrred.

"Marisa, once we get off this thing, I'll kick your.."

"Calm down,ze. Do you want to know what that building is or not?" Marisa replied.

"Fine, but it's going come back on you eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Reimu, you really need to speed up here, i'm lagging back just for you."

"You know i'm not the fastest flyer Marisa." Reimu simply replied.

"Understatement."

"Why you little witch, i'll put you in your place if I must."

"Geez, i'm just joking Reimu, no need to be all serious." Marisa explained .The trio decended to the ground, which then Alice slapped Marisa across her face.

"That's for dragging me along." Marisa rubbed her cheek, then noticed the person coming out of the strange building.

"Hello there little ladies." said the man.

"Hello to you as well, may I ask about this..fort here?" asked Reimu.

"Reimu, you forgot to introduce us." Alice stated.

"Oh, sorry, I jump ahead of myself sometimes. I am Reimu Hakurei of the Hakurei Shrine." Reimu then bowed.

"I'm Marisa, you got that, ze?"

"I'm Alice Margatroid, It is a pleasure to meet you Mr..."

"Conagher, Dell Conagher. My two allies will be down in a moment."

"There's more of you guys?"

"Yeah, there are three of us here, but there are nine of us in total, since it seems our base got torn in half, and I am still trying to figure out how we got here."

"You didn't come here on your own, not an invasion or anything?" Marisa asked.

"Nope."

"I told you it wouldn't be an invasion Marisa."

"Awww, I was hoping to fight something." The Sniper and Spy then came through the fort's doorway, both wielding their firearms.

"So, you are not dead Engineer, I applaud your diplomatic skills." The Spy blurted, lighting a new cigarette in the process.

"I'm guessing you two are his allies?" Alice inquired.

"I guess you could say that." The Sniper replied.

"Names?" Reimu asked.

"Mundy." Sniper blurted.

"Simple and easy to remember, I like it." Marisa responded.

Suddenly, a gap appeared behind Reimu, startling her. Out of the gap came three people, of various shape and size. The tallest of them wore a purple dress, with golden eyes and long blonde hair wrapped into a white mob cap, with a large red bow on the front.  
The second tallest wore a blue and white dress, with green eyes and short blonde hair under a pale pink two-tailed hat covered in many amulets. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a bright gold, similar to the tallest, but not exactly. The most defining featue though was her nine tails, poking in all directions from her backside. Then there was the shortest. She wore a red dress with a gold trimming and white frills at the bottom. She also had dark brown eyes and hair, wearing a green mob cap over a pair of black cat ears, which twitched from time to time. Two tails emerged from her backside, swaying back and forth.

"Yukari, Ran, Chen, it is good to see you." Reimu humbly said in response.

"Likewise, Shrine Maiden. Now who do we have here?"

"Three people who have no idea how they got here." Marisa replied.

"I'm sorry if this is intruding ya'll's place, but all we want to do is get home." The Engineer simply said.

"I agree with that statement." Sniper agreed.

"Likewise." The Spy said in response.

"Hmm, this border disruption considerably weakened me, so I will not be able to transport you at the moment. If you could wait a couple of days, I may be able to transport you back to where you need to go." Yukari replied.

"I do not believe you have introduced yourself, Mistress." Ran added in.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me. Yukari Yakumo, youkai of boundaries, at your service. My accomplices are Ran, my personal shikigami, and behind her is Chen, Ran's shikigami."

"Mistress, we must go, your meeting with Shikieiki is in three minutes."

"Oh wonderful, I am sorry, but I must go, but one more thing, you guys weren't the only disruption, there were more. Take this, I marked all the locations where I felt them." Yukari handed Reimu a map, with X's marking 6 locations.

"Take care shrine maiden, don't let the bed bugs bite." Yukari blurted, chuckling as she went back through her gap with her shikigami. Reimu examined the map in her hand, closely observing it. "Hmm. Quite a variety of places we have here."

"Speaking of here, you have yet to tell us exactly where we are." asked the Sniper. Reimu put her palm to her face.

"Wow, I am forgetting things left and right today. You are in Gensokyo, the land of magic."

"Where is this Gensokyo located?" Spy inquired

"Japan." Marisa blurted.

"Well, that puts things in perspective." stated the Engineer, who was packing his things.

"We may want to split into groups, if we want to investigate them the fastest." added the Spy.

"Good plan, we'll do groups of two. We'll each go to a location, but since there are five, two teams will have to do two locations." Reimu explained. "Alice, you go with Dell to the Youkai Mountain and the lake. Marisa, you go with Mundy to the Bamboo Forest and the Netherworld gate. I'll go to the one near my shrine, with.."

"Just call me the Spy."

"Okay then, any questions?" Reimu finished.

"Nah, let's go Mundy." Marisa said plainly.

"Alright then, let's get to it mate." The Sniper replied. The two then got on a broomstick and headed towards the Bamboo forest.

"Let's move, we want to get to the Lake before nightfall." Alice explained.

"Alrighty then, let's move out." The Engineer and Alice then headed down a path through the Forest of Magic.

"I guess we should be going to your shrine?" asked the Spy.

"Let's." The duo travelled down a small cobbled road, leading to the Hakurei Shrine.

Been a bit since the last chapter, mainly because I got a new laptop, and I have to deal with the dreaded Windows 8. *shudders* Anyways, it's a bit short but it's mainly just an intro, as the other chapters before this were. Next chapters are going to be a bit longer, and I would still like to hear your thoughts about my little story, so please leave a review. 


	4. The Enlightened Ghost and an Ice Fairy

Chapter 4: The Enlightened Ghost, The Scot, and a Ice Fairy

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

The Red Heavy was making his Sandviches for the next battle, as he loved the things. He heard a boom earlier, but that did not bother him much, as he thought the Engineer blew something up again, and he did not want to deal with the situation.  
He made many of the little Sandviches, stuffing them in his little lunchbox which the Medic gave to him on his birthday a few weeks ago. He grabbed his precious Sasha and walked out of the kitchen to find something..off, to say the least.

He was standing on a cloud. A large wooden gate stood before him, towering even above him.  
The Heavy was somewhat confused. Was he dead? Had the boom from earlier killed him? Was this..heaven? The Heavy pushed on the doors with all his might, and eventually the door opened. Behind the door was a very long set of steps. The Heavy sighed, then began climbing the steps as the door closed behind him. He climbed and climbed, never faltering as his mind wandered to what could be at the top, if there even was a top in the first place.  
But eventually, he reached the top. A large courtyard stood in front of him, with cherry blossoms floating around. Little orbs of light seemed to glance at him for a second, then float away.  
A large building stood in front of him.

As he approached the building, a voice shouting "Hey!" came from behind him. He turned around to find a girl in a green dress, with light gray hair with a black bow in it. A small white blob bobbed up and down behind her, looking what could be assumed as afraid.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy." the Heavy replied.

"I meant name, not profession."

"Heavy. Weapons. Guy." Heavy replied in a menacing voice.

"Okay then Heavy Weapons Guy, what are you doing here?"

"I was cooking something, then room ended up at bottom of stairs."

"Room, as in the room you were in?" she asked.

"Da." Heavy simply replied.

"You opened the gate, and climbed up all the stairs as well? I'm impressed. I am Youmu Konpaku, I'm the gardener around here."

"So this is not Heaven?"

"No, this is the Netherworld, run by my mistress, Yuyuko. She may be interested to see you, considering the circumstances."

"Let us go then." The two went up to the building and Youmu slid open the sliding door.

"Mistress, we have a visitor!"

"Give me a moment Youmu, I'll be down in a sec." Yuyuko replied. She then came down a set of small stairs as she munched on a bagel.

"Youmu, these bagels you made are delightfully scruptious! Best bagels i've had in years." Yuyuko delightfully said. "Who's he?" she asked.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy." Heavy simply replied.

"He apparently got transported here, opened the gate, and cliimbed all the way up here." Youmu explained.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode Mr. Heavy. You must be famished from all that climbing." Yuyuko cheerfully exclaimed.

"Da, I have Sandviches." Heavy responded.

"Don't you mean sandwitch?" Youmu asked.

"Niet, it is Sandvich." The Heavy humbly replied. He opened his lunchbox and pulled out one of the Sandviches, and began to partake in eating it.

" May I have some?" Yuyuko asked, making the cutest face possible.

"Here, little girl can have Sandvich."

"Hey, i'm not.." Yuyuko stopped when she realized how big this man is compared to her. Yuyuko took the Sandvich, and took a large chunk out of it. Yuyuko then just stood still.

"Are you okay mistress?" Youmu asked.

"This is.." Yuyuko started. "This is the best thing i've ever had!" Yuyuko yelled as she hugged the Heavy. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, no words can describe the wonderful taste of it." "I want you to stay, and be my cook, and make me these when i'm not feeling good." Yuyuko continued.

"No." Heavy replied. Yuyuko's face then turned into that of sadness. "I already have job. I crush tiny itty bitty Blu team, and take intelligence. I am not cook." Heavy said with finality. "Do not be sad little girl, I can give you recipe." Heavy continued. He took out a piece of paper, with all the ingredients needed to create a Sandvich, and how to make it.

"Really, I can have the recipe?" Yuyuko asked.

"Da, i've memorized it, I do not need it."

"Do you want to go back to the surface?" Yuyuko asked.

"Yes, I want to go back to crushing tiny Blu team."

"I can do that, but one more thing, take this." Yuyuko then handed the Heavy a small metal sigil. "If you ever need my help, sqeeze this sigil, I will come and assist you. Now, hold my hand." The Heavy held Yuyuko's hand. "Hang on tight, this may hurt a bit." Yuyuko and the Heavy were then consumed by a beam of light, and teleported to the surface. They were in the middle of a forest, in a small clearing. "This is as far as I can take you, good luck Heavy, I hope you can come back sometime." Yuyuko said with a tear dripping down her face.

"Do not cry, I can visit." Heavy replied. "До свидания Yuyuko, I must find team." Heavy finished. Yuyuko then disappeared and Heavy prepared himself for what lied ahead, and went on through the forest as night descended upon him.

Meanwhile, on the path to the Hakurei Shrine

"So, you backstab people for a living?" Reimu asked.

"Yes, it is not a pretty job, but it pays the bills." Spy replied. The duo approached the Shrine, which the door was strangely ajar. Reimu looked inside, and her face turned to that of anger. The inside was trashed, brooms, bottles, and anything you could think of was strewn about the floor.

"SUIKA!" Reimu yelled at the top of her lungs. The drunken oni then stumbled into view.

"Reimu, keep it down please, we..*hic*.. have a visitor."

"A visitor is no excuse for this mess! Who is visiting anyways?" Then the very, very heavily drunken Red Scotsman came in. "Oh, merde." the Spy replied. "SPY!" yelled the Demoman. He charged towards the Spy, bottle in hand. The Spy quickly got behind him and knocked him on the head with the blunt end of his knife, knocking him out.

"What was that for?" Reimu asked.

"Blu team fights Red team usually, he is Red, I am Blu, so it is understandable that he would try and kill me." the Spy explained. "I'm guessing he's the one who came with that disruption your friend mentioned." he continued.

"Yukari isn't my friend." Reimu stated.

"Yes, but she is yours." the Spy replied.

"Eh, whatever, so what do we do with him?" Reimu asked, pointing to the Demo.

"Tie him up, we might want to explain the situation at hand." Suika then got out a huge chain.

"I have tying stuff." Suika blurted. After a few minutes, the Demo was wrapped with chain and hazily woke up.

"Oh, our drunken wretch is finally waking up." blurted the Spy.

"Hey!" yelled Suika, glaring at the Spy.

"Not you." Spy replied.

"Aye, you gonna kill me, ya alley skulking snake?" asked the Demo

"No. If I wanted to, you would have been dead when you charged me." Spy explained. "We have larger matters at hand." The Spy then told the Demo of everything up to the point where they were at. "Aye, we need to get everyone together." said the Demo.

"I'll come with ya this time." Suika cheerfully said. "So me and him can drink more together."

"Aye, sounds good." Suika then grabbed the chains and unwrapped the Demo.

"We should stay here for the night, the Forest is not safe at night." Reimu said, drinking a cup of tea. "Suika, Demo, clean this mess up while you're at it." Suika and the Demo sighed, and started to clean things up. The Spy went outside and sat on the edge of the shrine. Reimu then followed suit. "You look stressed." Reimu pointed out.

"Naturally. I went from being in the middle of the desert, to a place where nothing makes sense. Of course I'm stressed." the Spy rebutled.  
"You know, it's not that strange once you get used to it."

"There are things out there which are quite strange as well. Entire factories that produce only hats, two sides fighting for briefcases which are utterly pointless." Spy explained.

"Sounds quite strange indeed. We don't get anything as strange as that around here. Well, at least on a regular day."

"Oh? What happens on a non-normal day?" asked the Spy.

"Usually me and Marisa having to save Gensokyo from some strange incident." Reimu then sighed. "It is quite stressful when you have all of your friend's lives resting on your shoulders."

"I know that feeling." Spy then sighed as well.

"I'm going to bed Spy, i'll see you tomorrow." Reimu said, getting up and going to her room. The Spy looked up at the sky, with the shimmering of the barrier lighting it up, along with the stars. He adjusted his tie, and went back inside.

Meanwhile, at the Lake

The Soldier was practicing in the Fort's shooting range, firing his rockets down the long corridor, hitting the wooden targets and evercerating them into splinters. Of course there was a boom from earlier, but he just thought it was the idiots over at Blu team trying to do something productive.  
He thought by now he had done enough for the day, so he packed his weapons up, and headed out of the range. It then slowly dawned on him that he wasn't in Kansas anymore. He was on a large beach, stretching around a large lake with an island in the middle. The water shimmered a deep blue, as fish in it swam happily along. The Soldier then heard a faint laughing in the distance, which he headed towards. He went into a small bush, hoping to not be seen by the enemy ahead. A small little girl, in a blue dress, bow and hair floated out of the forest. Following suit was another girl, also floating with green hair, with wings on her back and also wearing a blue dress.

"Cirno, you shouldn't go toward the boom, you know." said the green haired girl.

"There's nothing to fear Daiyousei, because I'm the strongest!" yelled Cirno. Daiyousei just shook her head in pity.

"Why don't we just pick some cherries from the bushes, they are at their best this time of year. Like that bush right there, that looks like it has some really good tasting cherries." Daiyousei explained. Cirno sighed.

"Fine, we'll pick some cherries." Cirno then floated towards the bush that the Soldier was hiding in.

"Halt right there maggot!" came from the bush.

"Who said that?" Cirno wondered.

"I am.. um, I am the bush god!" said the Soldier in a menacing voice. "B-b-bush god?" Daiyousei stuttered. "Um, yes, you may not pick from me, or I will beat you with your own spines!."

"Then come on you bush, or can you not face the strongest?" Cirno mocked. The Soldier leaped out of the bush, smacking Cirno in the face with a shovel. "Hey, that hurt! yelled Cirno, who threw ice crystals at the Soldier, who rocket-jumped over them, shooting Cirno with a volley of rockets while doing so. Cirno quickly moved out of the way, and charged the Soldier head on. He pulled out his shotgun, throwing it at her, stopping her charge.

"If God thought you were the strongest, he would have not created ME!" yelled the Soldier in victory.

"Who are you!" frantically asked Daiyousei.

"I am the man who about to kick your hippie ass." Soldier said cheerfully. Cirno then got up and fired a string of danmaku at the Soldier, who laughed.

" If you know what is good for you hippie, I would run." taunted the Soldier.

"NO, I AM THE STRONGEST!" Cirno yelled. She formed a huge ball of ice in her hands, and threw it at the Soldier, who blasted it apart with rockets.

"I like you, you have spunk. But you are not the strongest, you insignificant little maggot." blurted the Soldier. He then walked back to the shooting range, which Cirno followed.

"If i'm not the strongest, then I want to be stronger!" Cirno yelled at the Soldier. The Soldier turned to face the fairy and chuckled.

"That's what i'm wanting to hear!" yelled the Soldier, who dragged Cirno into the shooting range. Daiyousei just sighed and floated off.


	5. Now, Until the Moment you Die

Chapter 5: Now, Until the Moment you Die

Dusk, The Bamboo Forest

Night was approaching quickly, and the trio of the Medic, Pyro, and Mokou were getting tensious because of this.

"I don't like night here." Mokou blurted. "Too many lesser youkai wandering the forest. The main one you gotta watch out for though is Rumia." she explained.

"Who is that, may I ask?" the Pyro inquired

"One of the stronger youkai around these parts, she eats humans. She's not that powerful, but she is a master of sneak attacks, considering her ability to manipulate darkness." Mokou explained. "Luckly, we're almost to Eientei, it's relatively safe there." she continued.

"Ja, anywhere is safer zhen this accursed bamboo ridden place." commented the Medic.

"Is that so?" came a voice from above. Suddenly, the trio was encapsulated by darkness, the only light coming from the gentle flicker of the Pyro's flamethrower. "They are MINE, Immortal Bird, begone with YOU!" came the voice yet again.

"Rumia, could ya have chosen a better time for your games?" Mokou teased. Rumia laughed manically, even making Mokou cautious.

"Silly bird, this is MY night. The night of no light, the night of a new moon. I am at my FULL potential." Rumia explained. "I am more powerful than even that accursed shrine maiden. You have no hope of defeating me."

"Just shut up." retorted the Pyro. "No matter how strong you think you are, you are still beatable, hope does not matter here." he continued.

"Ooo, I like this one, i'll enjoy sucking the marrow out of his bones. AS for the rest of you, I think a good human pot roast will do. Ever tried it? It is delicious!" Rumia said with glee.

"You sick bitch." Mokou replied.

"You should watch your language Mokou, you'll eat your words someday. Where were we? Ah, the killing of you. I guess this will be a good testing field for my...experiment." Rumia commented. Suddenly, shapes began to form in the darkness, of various shapes and sizes. "They are my children, AND YOU'LL BE THEIR SUPPER!" Rumia laughed manically again. The creatures charged towards the trio, shadowy claws and teeth bared. Mokou formed a fireball in her hand, the Medic grinned as he brandished his Bonesaw. The Pyro's face was full of pent up readied himself,as a shadowy army that seemingly came from the mind of a sick youkai advanced in all directions towards them.

Pyro sprayed down the forms, them squealing in pain from his fire. Medic tore through them, cleaving them in twain as he began to laugh hysterically. Mokou threw fireballs, punching the ones who got too close.

"It is pointless to fight, you know. They will keep coming until either you die, or the sun rises. I'm betting the former will come first, considering you are just humans." Rumia taunted.

"Hey Rumia, I think you need a bit of light,ze." came a voice from above. Suddenly, a bright beam of yellow energy pierced through the darkness, causing Rumia to fall to the ground. Above them was Marisa, sporting a cheeky grin,riding on her broomstick as her new friend, the Sniper picked off the rest of the shadow creatures with his rifle. Rumia then got up, her eyes glowing with intense fury.

"Is that all you can do, witch?" Rumia mocked. She formed a dense ball of darkness, throwing it at the broomstick, causing it to crash into the ground. "I'll be with you three in a second, but first, I must deal with these two idiots, trying to ruin MY fun." Rumia then walked towards the now battered broomstick. Suddenly, a flurry of arrows pierced into Rumia, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Enough, you arrogant youkai." came from the direction the arrows flew.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brainiac Eirin." Mokou commented.

"Mokou, take everyone to Eientei, would you kindly?" Eirin asked.

"Fine. What about her?" Mokou inquired, pointing to Rumia.

"I'll deal with her. Now go, make haste." Eirin urged. Mokou got everyone up and started heading towards the light of Eientei ahead. Eirin stayed behind, her face was unreadable as the little youkai named Rumia pulled the arrows out of her chest.

"You ruined my fun." Rumia weakly said.

"Your 'fun' is sick and twisted." Eirin replied.

"Look who is talking, Brain of the moon. You've done things more horrible than even I, and yet you accuse me of being sick and twisted?" Rumia grinned. "Well, I guess you had to pay up those things at some point, and this time, I'M the judge, jury, AND executioner." Rumia chuckled.

"I'll see you in Hell." Eirin replied.

"I hope you bring marshmellows." Rumia teased. Rumia then dissapeared, a wall of darkness appearing before Eirin, who readied her bow to counter whatever ungodly thing that was about to come out of there. Suddenly, large waves of danmaku emerged from the cloak of darkness, moving in random directions towards the archer. She returned the favor, sending huge amounts of arrows flying towards the wall. Suddenly, they were deflected, dropping to the forest floor like stones. Then shadow forms began to appear yet again.

"Someone shall die this beauteous night, and it won't be me." Rumia suddenly remarked. Her darkness lashed out at Eirin, who quickly dodged the growing field of death in front of her. She then retreated back to the confines of Eientei, where the rabbits were scrambling inside their chambers. "You think your little house can stop ME?" Rumia suddenly said. The lights around Eientei were then blown out, engulfed by the darkness." I'm coming in, whether you like it or NOT." Rumia taunted even more.

Eirin went into the main house, where Mokou was tending the other's wounds.

"From what it sounds, I'm guessing Rumia got the best of ya, am I right?" Mokou asked.

"I don't think that's Rumia." Eirin replied.

"Not Rumia? It sure as hell looks like her." Mokou wondered.

"It is using her body and augmenting her powers, and Rumia's powers are already more powerful on a new moon." Eirin explained. Marisa then stood up.

"Well, if it's not her then who is it,ze? Marisa questioned.

"I have no idea, but who or whatever it is,it's powerful. We need to get ready, she's coming." Eirin explained.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" came a distorted voice, which was that of Rumia's, or whatever was possessing her.

"You cannot kill me, I am of eternity and trembling." came Rumia again. Eirin froze at the sound of that.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Eirin yelled. Kaguya ascended the stairway to the floor.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Kaguya sleepily questioned.

Kaguya, we need to use the escape tunnel." Eirin explained. "There is something VERY bad coming."

"Like what?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, Eirin, enlighten us with that big brain of yours,ze." Marisa added in.

"To put it simply, an archangel." Eirin hesitantly said. Suddenly, claps from outside were heard.

"Oh, have you figured it out finally?" Rumia mocked. "Took you long enough."

"So, which one are you?" Mokou asked.

"What he writes is the birth of man, what he erases is the name of the man at death." Rumia replied.

"Sariel." Kaguya answered.

"Well, i'd never expect someone such as you to know me, Kaguya." Sariel replied.

"Why possess a body?" Mokou asked.

"Because Sariel was killed by Reimu." Eirin answered. It was a long time ago, but Reimu killed Sariel in the depths of Makai."

"Oh yes, I remember that fondly, all those years ago. I've been possessing people ever since she destroyed my body, essentially killing me." "But now this body is mine, and I shall take my revenge on her. But not before destroying you." Sariel maliciously grinned.

"Hello Sariel." came another voice from outside. Sariel looked behind her, finding a woman with white hair with a side ponytail and red robes, with six purple wings covered in red markings on her back.

"Shinki, it's been a while hasn't it?" Sariel replied.

"It has. Now, leave this form." Shinki demanded.

"You have the spunk to try and control me again? I'm not in Makai anymore Shinki, you have no control over me here." Sariel softly spoke. Shinki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sariel asked.

"You are still as arrogant as you were back then." Shinki commented. Shinki then flew up, firing danmaku down towards Sariel at a high rate of speed. Sariel dodged it and sent blobs of darkness towards Shinki, who destroyed it with a snap of her fingers. Shinki then accelerated downwards, straight into Sariel, causing a crater in the ground. Sariel threw a punch towards Shinki knocking her into the crater's wall. Shinki formed a huge ball of energy, forcing it into Sariel. An huge explosion occurred, kicking up dirt around the vicinity. As the smoke settled, Sariel lied on the ground, choking up blood.

"You underestimate me, angel." Shinki mocked.

"You..make me feel pain." Sariel weakly replied.

"A strange feeling isn't it?" Shinki asked. Shinki then got out a small jar and recited an incantation, forcing a large amount of energy out of Rumia's body, putting it into the jar. Shinki then cast a healing spell on the poor youkai, healing her back to as she was. The group inside came out, as Shinki turned towards them.

"Thank you for helping me find him. I've been looking for him for quite a while now, and I finally have him." Shinki bowed a small curtsy.

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Shinki." Kaguya bowed in return.

"It was no problem." Mokou responded.

"So what are you going to do with Sariel?" Pyro asked.

"Seal him away again, with even tighter precautions this time. He must not be freed again, lest we want something like this occuring again." Shinki responded. I must go now, it was good seeing you." Shinki then flew off into the distance, fading out of sight.

"Well, that vas quite interesting." Medic commented.

"Quite. Shall we go to bed Eirin? It's getting quite late." Kaguya asked.

"Of course, Ill stay up to deal with Rumia, once she awakens." Eirin replied.

"All of you can stay here for the night as well." Kaguya proclaimed. Use the guesthouse, it probably has enough room for all fo you."

"Yeah, I'll show ya the way." Mokou said.

"Yeah, i'm really sleepy." Marisa added. The group headed towards the guesthouse, where they settled for the night, sleeping as soon as they hit the beds.


	6. Reunions, Reporters, and Robots

**Chapter 6: Reunions, Reporters, and Robots**

**Earlier, The Forest of Magic**

The Engineer and Alice paced slowly through the rugged forest, unknown sounds off in the distance that either of them did not want to investigate. Alice's dolls floated playfully around her, wielding large silver lances, shining in the trickling sunlight that passed through the forest's canopy. The Engineer's hands itched in anticipation, twiddling with the modified and engraved shotgun that lied gently in his hands.

"So, what do you do for a living, Dell?" Alice softly asked.

"Well, I'm an Engineer, so I solve problems. Such as the issue of stopping a ten foot man with a Gatling gun from whipping your proverbial behind. It's an intriguing living, ya'll usually holding off hordes of opponents from entering a base with a large-caliber tripod machine gun, while making sure no one sneaks in from behind, trying to destroy the thing you are meant to protect with your life, or the entire line of defense falls. There are some things I regret that I've done, but I'd rather regret the things I've done than regret the things I haven't done." The Engineer explained. "What do ya'll do?" he asked in return.

"I make dolls, such as the two floating around me. I've always wanted to make one with a sentience, a life. It's my personal goal in life." Alice gently said, delicately pacing the words to make it seem longer.

"Making something like that is probably very difficult. But, a man once said that all our dreams can come true, if we have the courage and persistance to persue them." The Engineer relaxed as he said that, putting his shotgun back into his pack.

"An interesting way of thinking. I may have a bit to learn from someone such as yourself." Alice then started taking mental notes of Dell, both his exterior, and interior. His clothing was practical, Alice thought, considering what he did. She still did find it odd that he wore only one glove, and he did not seem that keen on removing it. His goggles blocked all view of his eyes, leaving only his mouth and voice to tell of his emotions. His kneepads seemed rusted and worn, probably from his work as well.

The two came upon a small stream, with frogs hopping along the bank of it, snapping up the occasional insect as it passed by the small green amphibian. On the other side of the stream was a small clearing, with a rock formation in the center of it. The duo approached the rock formation, with Alice sitting on one of the rocks.

"It's peaceful here, isn't it?" Alice blurted.

"Seems like it. So where's the Lake from here?" Engineer asked.

"We're almost there, I just want to rest a bit.

The two then heard a strange rustling in the bushes, and it was large. Alice instinctively and silently ordered her dolls into an attack position, and the Engineer brought out his shotgun, pumping it so it was locked and loaded. They silently waited, not making a move more than they did. Then, lumbering out of the bushes came a towering hulk of a man, wearing a bulletproof vest with a sash of large-caliber bullets draped over it. His hands were bigger than the Engineer's head, and sported finger-less gloves, which twiddled around a large Gatling gun, almost as big as the man himself. It was the Red Heavy, and at the sight of this, the Engineer put away his gun yet again.

"Well i'll be damned. Heavy, is that you?" Engineer asked.

"Engineer! It is good to see you!" Heavy relaxed and walked towards the duo.

"Where in the sam hell have you been?" Engineer asked.

"Place called Netherworld. Met pretty girl who likes Sandvich." Heavy said simply and straight to the point. Alice raised a brow at this.

"You went to the Netherworld?" Alice asked.

"Da, met ghost girl, she sent me here. Who is girl?" Heavy asked.

"This pretty fella's named Alice. She's a friend." Engineer explained.

"Hello little Alice, I am Heavy Weapons Guy." Heavy held out a hand.

"It is good to meet you." Alice shook the man's hand, who made extra careful not to break the girl's hand.

"If Heavy was at the Netherworld, then who's at the Lake I wonder? Engineer thought aloud.

"Heavy might have idea. I heard rockets at Lake." Heavy blurted.

"Soldier? Well, at least we know beforehand, considering it's him." Engineer replied.

"Shall we go on then? Night's coming, and fast. The faster we get there, the better. Alice stated.

"Da, let us find little rocket man." Heavy cheerfully replied.

"Well, logically it's the best plan. Let's get a move on then." Engineer said, a faint smile cracking across his chapped lips. The trio then started moving, Alice guiding them to the crazed patriot at the lake.

**Mid-day, Youkai Mountain**

The Scout relaxed in his small cot, cracking his knuckles tossing his baseball up and down. He had his own small room, fit for one. It was not that well taken care of, with the floors creaking as soon as the smallest thing crawled across them. Suddenly, a knock came at his door. Scout begrudgingly leapt up and answered it. As he saw his visitor, a sly smile crept onto his young face. The person at the door was a girl, with semi-long black hair in a white blouse with brown leaf-print sides. Her skirt was black and short with the same brown leaf-print as the blouse. On her head was a small pyramid-like hat, but the main thing that caught the Scout's attention was her deep crimson eyes and the small bird wings poking out of her back.

"Hello beautiful." Scout said in his most mature sounding voice.

"Hello, Aya Shameimaru from the Bunbunmaru newspaper. Can you tell me why you put this building here?" Aya spouted out these words quicker than even the Scout could register, who replied with a simple "What?"

Aya took a deep sigh, then tried again to explain. "My name is Aya, and i'm from the local newspaper, could you telll me why this building is here?"

"Building is where?" Scout asked.

"So you have no idea where you are?" Aya responded. The Scout took a look outside of the door, behind the girl, his face filled with that of confusion.

"Um..yeah, I have no frickin clue." Scout angrily replied. Aya's face then saddened.

"Aw, I was hoping for an invasion or something, make some headlines." Aya wrote some notes on her pad. "I guess 'Person mysteriously transported with building' oughta do." Aya continued writing on the notebook. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I guess I must go and submit this to the paper." Aya then flew off just as the Scout was going to speak, but his pleas came to deaf ears.

"Well, crap." Scout muttered to himself. He picked up his things from his little bunk room, and headed towards the summit of the mountain.

**Meanwhile, TF Industries**

The Administrator is anxious to hear from Mrs. Pauling, hoping for the slightest update on her missing mercenaries. It had been quite a bad day. Redmond and Blutarch were dead, killed by their brother Gray Mann, who immediately declared war upon not only Mann Co, but TF Industries as well. She then pressed a small red button, opening a compartment in her desk. Inside was a Cuban cigar, resting upon a velvet lined drawer. Her long, thin fingers grabbed the Cuban cigar, struck a match and lit it, and put it in her mouth, hoping for even a slight bit of respite from her troubles.

Then as she relaxed, the sounds of high heels came from down the hall. The Administrator turned to find Mrs. Pauling, carrying a large folder.

"Administrator, we have good news for once." Pauling said quickly and shortly.

"Well, spit it out, I don't have all day." the Administrator grumbled.

"We found the BLU base from Teufort." Pauling started. "It was in the middle of Japan." she finished, putting the folder on the circular desk.

"Japan? Very strange. Do you have any leads on the RED base?" Administrator asked.

"Not at the mome-" Mrs. Pauling was then interrupted from a voice coming from the corner of the room.

"I know where your base is, Elizabeth." came the feminine voice. The Administrator's face turned to that of extreme surprise.

"Yukari Yakumo, It's been a long day, and now you're here to complicate things." the Administrator said with a scowl.

"Was it the voice which gave me away, or was it the mentioning of your name?" Yukari asked.

"Both. Now, what is a youkai such as yourself doing here?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Your Red base ended up all around Gensokyo, and weakened the border. You better have a reason I shouldn't destroy you." Yukari hid her rage.

"We had no idea, we just found the BLU base, we had no idea it could have ended up there." Mrs. Pauling explained.

"If you didn't do it, then who the hell did?" Yukari yelled. As she said that, the main monitor flickered on.

"I did." came from the monitor. The monitor showed the old, wrinkled face of Gray Mann. "It took quite a bit, but I did it." he calmly said with a light british accent.

"But why?" asked the Administrator.

"Oh, it is simple Elizabeth. Power, of course. You see, Gensokyo has quite and extensive power system underground, and now that my little test worked, it is time to get a little more serious. I will seize Gensokyo and take it for myself for the war effort, but first..." Suddenly, a large boom shook the room the three were in. "I'll deal with you, as you might get in the way. Good day, fair madams, I bid you a do." the monitor then shut off and more explosions wrecked through the facility.

"God damn it!" Elizabeth slammed her fist on the desk. "We need to get out of here, but we need to do something first."

"What would that be?" Yukari inquired.

"We have a stash of Australium upstairs, and we have a system to send it to Mann Co HQ, and we need to send it through before those tin men get to it." Mrs. Pauling explained, pulling out a large-caliber revolver.

"Let's get it then." Yukari twirled her parasol, as the three headed towards the elevator.

The upper levels were a complete massacre. Dead bodies were strewn across the floor, filled with bullets, burned to a crisp, or eviscerated by rockets. The large group of metal monstrosities came in all forms, imitating the mercenaries they were based off of to the fullest extent. The main differences is that they were made of metal and had glowing blue eyes.

Mrs. Pauling quietly sighed as she knew they were directly around the corner, and that they were going for the Australium. Yukari calmly stepped around the corner and snapped her fingers. Gaps consumed the robots and spat them up as scrap metal and money. She stepped over to the console, put in the code that they had given her, and sent the gold-lookalike payload on it's way down the small tube leading to the headquarters. Another group of robots came her way, firing at her, to which she raised her parasol, deflecting the shots back at them, turning them into dust. She then walked over to the corner they were at.

"Shall we get out of here now?" asked Yukari. The two nodded and she formed a gap leading to a safer place than the hell they were standing in.

Author's Note: Well. Writing for the Scout is actually quite difficult, he'll show up later, no doubt. But onto the main thing. Yep, there's Gray now involved. MvM is one of my favorite game-modes and I do like the story behind it.


End file.
